


Cobalt Fire

by monbebearmy1996



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gryffindor Jeon Jungkook, Gryffindor Kim Taehyung | V, Happy Ending, Hufflepuff Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Jin is dumb for a sec, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Love Confessions, M/M, Ravenclaw Kim Namjoon | RM, Slytherin Kim Seokjin | Jin, Slytherin Min Yoongi | Suga, Slytherin Park Jimin (BTS), a lil angst, but only for like a second, namjin all the way, pissed off Joonie, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbebearmy1996/pseuds/monbebearmy1996
Summary: “I know why you said it.” he suddenly hears Namjoon sigh. Jin snaps his head to the side, searching Namjoon’s face. Still looking at the water, he continues.“Last year. When you dated Noah. I know you don’t like to talk about it, so I won’t, but I think that’s where your response earlier came from.”Jin’s breath punched out of him at the mention of the boy. How could he ever forget Noah.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 81





	Cobalt Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! I've been wanting to write a Harry Potter AU for s o l o n g.  
> I love BTS and HP enough to have tattoos for them, so it's about time I wrote a lil ficcy for y'all.

Laughter and raucous conversation rang in the Great Hall the night Namjoon was sorted. The group of first years had gathered around the sorting hat, waiting for Headmistress McGonagall to begin her speech. 

The sorting had gone by in a haze, words of wisdom by their headmistress and students filing to the sorting hat, then to their new house tables. 

“Kim, Namjoon.” had been called, and the small boy had made his way to the stool. 

The headmistress settled the hat over Namjoon’s eyes, then stepped back as the hat began. 

“I sense many talents within you. You have a passion for the ones you love, and a drive to achieve your goals, and a thirst for knowledge. I think I know just the house…” 

_“RAVENCLAW!”_ the hat had shouted. 

Cheers erupted and he made his way to his new family. 

Namjoon is now approaching his sixth year, still unsure of what field he wants to go into after they complete school. 

Just then, his best friend Jin plops down heavily beside him at the library table. “Joonie, what are you doing?” the elder whines. Quietly, of course. 

Namjoon’s eyes give a quick glance up at the elder as he answers distractedly, “our potions homework is due Monday. We only have a few more months before we finish this year, and I need to make sure I pass with perfect marks.” 

Jin looks down at the younger’s homework and says, “I remember this stuff. You’re smart, Joonie, you’ll get perfect marks.” Namjoon looks up at the elder and smiles in tired appreciation.

When he was a kid, he never thought he would be admitted to Hogwarts. He had grown up in a wizard family, but had always been told that he would be attending the wizarding school in Japan. 

Their school in Japan had been rated as number two in the world, and was absolutely an amazing school. Namjoon had been excited to go, and when he turned ten he marked down every day counting down to his eleventh birthday on his calendar. 

However, in January, he received a surprise. 

“Joonie, honey, can you come down here for a minute?” his mother had called. 

When he entered his family room, his mother patted the spot beside her and he settled down between her and his father. 

“Joonie, your dad and I have exciting news for you. Back around the end of December, we sent an owl to the headmasters of a few different schools. We received a few letters in response, all good news, but we think there’s one response that will excite you most.” 

Namjoon’s eyes widened and he stared up at his mother, unwilling to hope for what he thought his mother was saying. 

“Mom, do you mean… Hogwarts?” he breathed.

Both of his parents had grinned, then nodded. “We almost gave up hope, since it took so long. Ilvermorny in America had offered as well, and we almost asked you if you wanted to choose them. Australia also offered to let you in. Japan is number two of course, but we know how you want to travel the world. You’ve already been to see Japan, so we tried schools all over so that you could take your pick.” 

Of course, the decision had been obvious. Namjoon’s parents had sent in the paperwork for Namjoon to be admitted into the school and sent an owl, and they had Namjoon in London on the first of September. 

Getting used to hearing his name backwards had taken a little time to get used to. More than getting used to English. His transfiguration professor had officially called him Namjoon Kim when he was in class once, and it took him a moment to recognize his own name. 

“Sir?” he responded. 

“I’ve been watching you in class for a few days now, and you are catching on remarkably fast. Would you like to come up and demonstrate this spell?” Professor Calderwood had asked. 

Namjoon stood up and effortlessly transformed his mouse into a matchbox. The students had clapped goodnaturedly and he sat down back at his desk. 

A hand waves in front of his face and he startles back. Jin is still sitting next to him, only now slightly amused. 

“Where did you go? I said your name twice.” Jin said. 

Namjoon smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. “Nowhere, really. I just kinda took a trip down memory lane. You know, when I got accepted. Learning English.” 

Jin let out a snort and said, “your brain goes off to some random places sometimes, doesn’t it.” 

“Whatever. Are you almost ready? Hoseok told us to get there a little early today.” 

Their friend Hoseok gathered their friends for a small party inside the room of requirement every Saturday. Their Gryffindor friends Taehyung and Jungkook always came up with some interesting games to play. 

“You’re literally sitting here doing homework and you’re asking _me_ if I’m ready?!” Jin screeches. Namjoon chuckles and stands, stretching out his back. “Let me just go throw my things on my bed and I’m ready to go.” 

They meet back in the hall outside Ravenclaw tower as Namjoon steps through, then head to the room of requirement. Apparently, back in 1998, the room had been set on fire by a Slytherin boy named Vincent Crabbe who had also been a death eater. 

The room had been unavailable for a long time, but back around 2001, a Gryffindor student had teamed up with a Ravenclaw student to fix it. It took nearly a year, but finally they had succeeded. 

As the boys walk down the halls toward the seventh floor, Namjoon asks Jin, “do you ever think it’s funny that we hang out with some of the only other Asians in the entire school?” 

Jin looked at him startled before breaking into a fit of laughter. “What?” he chokes out. Namjoon blushes and says defensively, “I wasn’t meaning it in a racist way or anything, just… an observation.” 

“Namjoon, you do realize how hard it would be for someone here to join in on our conversations? Not many people here speak Korean, they would only be really confused.” 

“Yeah, I guess. I didn’t think of it that way.” Namjoon conceded. It’s true, anyway. Usually when the group gathers around they speak mostly Korean. While they’ve all become fluent in English, Korean made them feel a little more at home. 

As they made their way down, they encountered a group of students on the eighth floor. Namjoon recognizes two of them as Slytherins, and the rest as Gryffindors. Slytherin house kept a little of their bad reputation, but it wasn’t nearly as nasty as it was in the past. Jin himself was a Slytherin, and Namjoon got along fine with the elder. 

“I heard your daddies were followers to a dark wizard in Japan. There are stories that tell about a dark wizard over there that was almost as evil as He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and that your pathetic fathers had been part of his little ring of groupies.” sneered the tallest in the group. 

Namjoon recognized him as someone Taehyung complained about a lot. Always complaining about something and pushing his snobbish behaviors on everyone in the vicinity.

He also recognized the Slytherins. One named Yoongi and the other Jimin. Yoongi is in his potions class this year, and he always sees Jimin outside the door waiting for the elder after the class ends. 

Jimin puffs up at their words and begins to snap back, but Yoongi places a hand on his wrist. They’re just close enough to hear the elder telling the boy, “they aren’t worth your words.” in Korean. 

They had heard the stories of the Slytherins’ fathers, as well. Taehyung had befriended Jimin in year two though, so they knew the stories were bullshit. Jimin’s father worked as a mediwizard, and Yoongi’s father was something similar to an auror. 

Namjoon fakes a stumble, and crashes right into a smaller Gryffindor boy. In the fakest tone he could muster, he apologizes. “Oh goodness, I’m so sorry, are you hurt?” 

The boy he crashed into growls and pushes him off, nearly to the ground. Jin grabs him and snarls, “Namjoon is a prefect, you should take care to remember that. And I’m Head Boy, so don’t push it.” 

“Oh great, another Slytherin snake come to grace us with his unwanted company.” one of the boys sneered.

Namjoon sees it just before Jin, and shoots up a powerful Shield Charm just as one of the Gryffindor boys sends a pimple jinx Jin’s way. 

Now, let the record show, Namjoon is a gentle giant. He’s known around their house and friends as the God of Destruction. He’s clumsy and breaks things easily, but against those odds, he is an excellent wizard. He gets his spells nearly perfect almost all the time, and wins most of the duels he participates in. His spells always pack a loaded punch.

While he is exceedingly kind and gentle with most people and creatures, he is also terrifying when angry. An easy way to anger him is by threatening his friends. 

Immediately, he retaliates with a nonverbal bat bogey hex toward the jinx sender, and as the tallest boy begins to raise his wand he points his wand at him and in his head snarls _levicorpus_. 

Stepping forward, he extends himself to his tallest height and snarls, “ten points from Gryffindor. Get out of here before I find a teacher and make it twenty.” 

With a weak glare that was marred by freight, the group get their friend back to the ground and scatter, walking off and muttering to themselves. Jin looks over amusedly at Namjoon and says, “Kook is going to be mad you took points from them.” 

Namjoon grumbles, “yeah, but Tae will be happy that it was in Jimin’s defense.” 

Behind him, he hears, “you know Tae?” 

Namjoon whirls around, having figured they had run off, too. Jimin was looking up at him in interest, the elder beside him in caution. “Yeah, he’s our friend, too. We’re actually going down to the room of requirement to meet him and a few others if you want to join.” 

Jimin beams and says, “if Yoongi-hyung is invited too then we would love to!” 

Namjoon smiles and tells him, “of course, the more the merrier. That is, if your friend would like to, of course.” 

Jimin looks to his side and gives Yoongi puppy eyes. Yoongi groans and grumbles, “guess that means we aren’t practicing for transfiguration, then.” 

Jin pipes up and says cheerfully, “Joonie is a prodigy in transfiguration. I think he’d be willing to give you some tips if you ask him.” 

Yoongi nods and looks up at the elder. “Hello hyung. Fancy meeting you here.” 

Namjoon and Jimin slide together side to side to whisper woundedly, “you know each other already?”

Jin smiles at Namjoon before telling him, “yes, this is Min Yoongi and Park Jimin. You know that, obviously, though. Guys, this is Kim Namjoon. He’s in Ravenclaw.” 

Jimin bounces excitedly and says, “Tae talks about you guys sometimes! Namjoon-ssi is kind of like a leader to you guys, right?” 

Jin scoffs as Namjoon turns red. “I’m not a leader of anything, except maybe group study sessions…” he mumbles. Jimin giggles before saying, “Tae says you’re usually the one who keeps everyone from burning down the room of requirement a second time.” 

“He would probably be the reason it burned down in the first place.” Jin grumbles. Namjoon shoots him a glare and tells the pair, “we are heading down to the room now, if you want to just follow along. Or if you have something to do before you meet us you can just come whenever. You know how to get in, I imagine?” 

“We can follow. We were on our way to the grounds so we can practice transfiguration, but we can do that another day.” Yoongi answers. 

Jimin beams and jumps onto the prickly looking Slytherin, wrapping his arms and legs tight around the boy’s back and squealing. Strangely, though, Yoongi didn’t look very bothered to have become a human jungle gym. 

Jin chuckles and they head off. The group walk down the dark musty halls toward the room of requirement in companionable silence. As they reach where the doorway should appear, Namjoon walks in front of it three times thinking of his friends and their meeting room. 

The doors are in view as he opens his eyes, and he walks forward to hold it open for Jin and their guests. As Jimin walks into the room, Namjoon hears Taehyung screech, _“Jiminie!_ You’re here! Hi! Oh and you brought your Yoongi-hyung!” as he pulls the boy into a bone crushing hug.

Yoongi eyes Taehyung in confusion before Jungkook bounds forward and wraps the hugging pair into a group hug. Hoseok shrugs and dives in, wrapping his arms around Jungkook and Jimin as Taehyung gets sandwiched in the middle.

Namjoon looks at Jin and grins. Jin bounces to Yoongi’s side and pulls him into a hug, the elder squawking in indignation, before Jin shoots a hand out to grip Namjoon by the robe and tug him into their own little group hug. 

Namjoon looks up to see Jimin looking at Yoongi with a soft, happy expression, and he motions to Jin to let the elder go. Jimin extracts himself from his own group and comes to stand beside Yoongi, wrapping an arm around the elder’s waist. 

Namjoon doesn’t realize his own arm is around Jin’s waist until Hoseok eyes him pointedly. 

_“When are you going to tell him?”_

Namjoon had made the mistake in his second year to confess to Hoseok that he had been harboring a crush on the elder Slytherin. Hoseok had immediately latched onto that little tidbit, and asked him that very question over and over through the years. 

The last time he had asked Namjoon when he would say anything was last month. 

“Joonie, seriously, it’s going on how many years now? You need to tell him.” 

Namjoon had scoffed and replied derisively, “oh, to get shot down and get my heart broken in the process? Nah, I’m good, thanks.” 

Hoseok sighed and rubbed his temples. “Joonie, how many times… I’m telling you, I’ve seen you two together. He looks at you-” 

“He looks at me like he looks at everyone else that he cares about!” 

_“He looks at you_ like he’s _in love_ with you, Kim Namjoon. I’ve seen him look at many people. A lot of them friends, yes. He doesn’t look at _anyone_ the way he looks at you, Namjoon-ah, I’m telling you.” 

“I don’t want to get my hopes up just to have them broken, hyung. I appreciate your words, I really do. But I will tell him in my own time. When I’m ready.” 

“He’ll be gone by the time you grow the pair to do it with…” Hoseok had grumbled. 

Jin sighed happily and drug Namjoon to one of the couches, shoving him down and curling into the younger’s side. “Ah, I love seeing my babies so happy.” he says softly. Namjoon looks down at him fondly and settles a hand at the base of the elder’s neck, playing with his little nape hairs. 

Jin squirms a little until Namjoon’s hand finally weaves it’s fingers into his hair. He wilts happily into Namjoon as the younger chuckles, carding his fingers gently through Jin’s hair. Taehyung catches Namjoon’s eyes from a chair next to them and winks.

Just as Namjoon’s eyes narrow suspiciously, Jungkook says from his boyfriend’s lap, “you two are like a married couple.” 

Jin scrunches his nose delicately and Namjoon makes a show of looking weirded out. Taehyung adds, “yeah, and Jin’s the wife!” 

Hoseok laughs loudly as he exclaims, “that’s so true! They’re the mother and father of our little group!” 

Yoongi and Jimin take the other side of the couch that they’re on and Jimin leans on Yoongi similar to how Jin is on Namjoon. Hoseok sighs dramatically and whines, “I’m the only single one in this group, aren’t I?” 

Jin looks up slightly and scowls. “Hoseok, Namjoon and I aren’t dating. You’re not the only single one in this group.” 

Namjoon’s hand falters only slightly at these words as he winces. The reminder is a sharp zap to his heart and he silently sighs sadly. Hoseok makes eye contact with him and gives him an apologetic look, but underneath it screams, _tell him now!_

“We could be.” Namjoon blurts out. 

All eyes turn to him as the words tumble from his lips. He looks down at Jin in mortification, covering his mouth with a shaky hand. Jin turns his head slowly to blink owlishly up at him, a blank look on his face.

“Huh?” he asks.

“Uh, nothing, don’t mind me, I’m just gonna go find some drinks hah, be right back!” he spouts before he jumps off the couch, nearly dumping Jin onto the floor, and running over to a little bar that always shows up with their room. Hoseok always stocks it with drinks he snags from the kitchen. 

He feels someone walk up behind him and he sighs in frustration. “I’m not in the mood to be laughed at in condescension, right now, Hobi.” 

“What did you mean, Namjoon? ‘We could be’? What does that _mean?!”_ he hears Jin reply. 

Namjoon’s muscles tense and he stops pouring a glass full of pumpkin juice. His shoulders suddenly slump in defeat and he feels tears prick the corners of his eyes. Turning around swiftly, he says firmly, “we could date. That’s what I meant, hyung. We can date, be boyfriends, kiss and hold hands like a couple.” 

Jin stares at him bewildered before a guarded shadow crosses his features. “And you’ll want sex, too, is that it? You can’t find anyone else to be with, so you chose me? ‘Cause I’m closest to you?” 

Namjoon feels like he’d been slapped. Jin’s mask slides into guilt as he watches Namjoon’s face go slack with shock and hurt. “You… really think I would do that?” Namjoon whispers. Jin opens and closes his mouth like a fish before Namjoon shakes his head, a terrible sadness taking hold of his entire body. 

The boy sniffs and walks swiftly to the doors, pushing them open and sprinting out down the hall. Jin watches him go with his hands outstretched, a plea dead on his tongue. 

“What the fuck was that?” he hears Hoseok spit. Stunned, he twirls to face the younger, who had stepped forward, much closer to Jin than he had been earlier. 

“Wha-” Jin begins, before Hoseok cuts him off with an icy glare. 

“He- Namjoon has been in love with you since damn near second year. He’s been gathering the courage to fucking tell you for _years._ And that’s your response? Where did that even come from? How did you come up with that?! I can’t believe I told him that he had a chance of you liking him back. He needs someone who isn’t a complete fucking moron.” 

Jin wheels back, wounded. Hoseok is always the calm one. The sunny one. His sweet, sunshiney Hufflepuff friend is snarling insults at him like a pissed off Slytherin. 

Taehyung shakes his head disapprovingly as he mutters, “I don’t think that was very nice, but you really did just fuck up a lot, hyung.” 

Jin looks at each of his friends in childlike helplessness before he turns and runs out the door. 

“He better be going to the Ravenclaw tower to bang down the door…” Hoseok growls. Jungkook pats his leg as he passes, going back to his seat. “I don’t think that was the best way to tell him any of that, and it was a little harsh, but hopefully it got through to him.” the youngest says softly. 

Yoongi scoffs, speaking for the first time since entering the room. “Jin is as stubborn as a Hippogriff. He needs words like that. He doesn’t think sometimes before he says things.” 

Jimin nods in agreement, adding, “Jin-hyung once made this little first year Hufflepuff girl cry because he told her that her pigtails were uneven and they looked ugly. He was trying to tell her to go fix them so she would look better, but obviously that didn’t end well.” 

***

Out in the hallway, Jin bounds up toward the Ravenclaw tower before screeching to a halt. When Namjoon is upset, he doesn’t go straight to his room. 

He turns on his heel and bounds back down the stairs, going at a flat out sprint as he reaches the grounds. He rockets toward the black lake at a speed he’s never run at, searching frantically along the bank as he runs. 

He spots him just as he’s about to run past, twisting his body in a sharp move that causes him to trip over his own legs and go sprawling onto the ground. He hears Namjoon’s gasp and _“hyung!”_ before arms are reaching under his armpits and hauling him to his feet. 

Namjoon had stripped off his cloak, standing in black trousers and a white sweater. Jin sees his cloak in a heap beside the water, his black sweater vest twisted up with it. He looks up at Namjoon breathless, and his heart thumps erratically in his chest. 

Namjoon’s eyes are guarded but still concerned as he steadies Jin, hands immediately falling back to his side and slithering into his pockets when the elder is straight. “Joonie, I-” 

“Don’t. You don’t have to apologize, it’s fine. Water under the bridge, yeah?” Namjoon says, exhaustion thick in his voice. 

“No. I need to. I shouldn’t have said that, it was mean and wrong, and I don’t know where it came from…” Jin says, his voice almost a whisper. 

They stand there by the lake in the darkness, cool wind blowing around them making Jin’s robes billow around him. Namjoon nods slightly before walking back to his heap of clothes, sitting gingerly back on the ground and turning his eyes to the water. 

Jin sits beside him, taking care to leave a little bit of space as if sitting beside a scared animal.

“There used to be a giant squid in this lake.” Namjoon says after a long stretch of silence. Jin looks over at him, then back to the lake as he whispers, “what happened to it?” 

“It got old and died, like many creatures in nature. They can reproduce once, but without another one, there was no way it could. Hagrid told me that he’s been wanting to maybe go out and find another one, but the new Headmaster doesn’t seem to fancy that idea much.” 

Jin chuckles under his breath as he imagines their large Care of Magical Creatures professor bumbling his way through a request for a new squid. “The students never really enjoyed it being there while they tried to swim. I’ve never heard of it hurting anyone, though. It even helped a first year once many years ago. He fell in and it put him back in the boat.” 

Jin stares at the lake, wondering why Namjoon is talking to him about squids. Is he trying to fill the awkward tension with random facts? Probably. That’s how he handles uncomfortable situations, Jin realizes. 

“I know why you said it.” he suddenly hears Namjoon sigh. Jin snaps his head to the side, searching Namjoon’s face. Still looking at the water, he continues. 

“Last year. When you dated Noah. I know you don’t like to talk about it, so I won’t, but I think that’s where your response earlier came from.” 

Jin’s breath punched out of him at the mention of the boy. How could he ever forget Noah. 

The year previous, Jin had been in a bind with herbology. Normally, he would ask Namjoon for help, but his best friend had been helping Taehyung with potions and he knew that the younger was busy. 

There was another Slytherin, though, who seemed to have a knack for herbology. 

Jin had been struggling with trying to get a Snargaluff pod, when Noah had come to his aid. “Need help?” he had asked. 

Jin looked up with an irritated but appreciative expression and found himself distracted by the boy’s good looks. “Y-yeah…” he had uttered, accent coming in thick with his mind distracted. 

Noah had grinned and showed him how a few students handle them, trapping a couple vines and tying them together. Jin had been able to successfully shove his hand into the hole and wrench out a pod. 

“Thank you.” Jin said, triumphant at their achievement. With the prickly vines out of the way finally, he could admire the boy before him properly. 

Noah was a tall boy, around Namjoon’s height at least. Soft brown hair covered his head in thick waves, coming just below the boy’s ears. His bangs looked to have been brushed to the side, showing bright hazel eyes, hoovering on the edge of green and blue. 

Noah had tunneled a way into the elder’s heart, burrowing a nest right beside Namjoon and the rest of his friends. Namjoon, weirdly enough, didn’t hang out with them a lot if Noah was there. 

“Joon come on, Hoseok is throwing his little ROR party tonight, and you’re telling me you aren’t coming? This is the third one in a row you aren’t coming to.” Jin had huffed one Friday night. 

It’s true, Namjoon had not wanted to be around Jin while he and his boyfriend were all lovey dovey. They had been dating a little over a month, and Jin had begun bringing the boy to their get-togethers around the third weekend, and Hoseok understood. Sorta.

“I already told you, I have a paper due and I don’t have time to slack off.” he had exclaimed, knowing it as a flimsy excuse. 

“Is it Noah?” Jin finally asked, after a few moments of silence. Namjoon’s eyes snapped to his and lowered back to the ground, as he said sternly, “no, I don’t mind Noah. I really do have a paper due.” 

Jin didn’t believe him one bit. “You’re lying, and I know it. What’s wrong with Noah?” 

Namjoon’s jaw clenched and he looked back up at Jin, a steely glint in his eye. “Don’t worry about it. He’s a nice enough guy, I just- just drop it, hyung.” he said before turning and walking off down the corridor. 

Namjoon hadn’t gone to their get-togethers for over a month after that, and Jin stopped asking why. They drifted apart as the time drug on, and Jin stopped sitting with him in the Great Hall. 

Hoseok had wanted to kick Namjoon, but Taehyung and Jungkook held him back one morning at breakfast. “Let them figure it out, hyung.” Tae murmured in his ear. 

Hoseok continued glaring at Namjoon, shaking his head. “They’re idiots. They’re both fucking idiots.” he grumbled. Watching Namjoon hunched over his food, over his homework, and over his classwork had gotten old since Jin found Noah. 

Their usually vibrant tree of a friend had been muted and dull, the bright colors of his personality faded with his sadness. Jungkook looked over at Namjoon with pity in his eyes and murmured placatingly, “he’s in pain, hyung. Let him grieve.” 

“He wouldn’t be in this mess if he had confessed-” 

“But he didn’t and now the man he loves is with someone else. Would _you_ want to sit around and watch the person you love cuddle with some other guy?” 

“No, but he’s also ignoring us in the process.” 

It was at that exact moment when Jin had come to their table, tears streaming down his face. Namjoon’s head had looked up when he saw the green scarf, eyes turning worried when they finally settled on Jin’s face. 

“What-” he had begun, before Jin dropped onto the bench beside the younger and buried his head into Namjoon’s chest, sobs wracking his body. Namjoon’s hands immediately flew around the elder, wrapping him in a tight embrace as he crooned soft words of comfort into Jin’s ear. 

Taehyung was faintly awed at how quickly Namjoon could shove his pain onto the back burner when he saw that someone he loved was in pain, too. 

“He, he-” Jin choked, hands fisting Namjoon’s jumper tightly between his fingers, as he tried to compose himself enough to tell his friends what happened. 

Namjoon’s hand began to rub soothingly up and down Jin’s back, whispering softly for the elder to take his time. Jin took a deep, shaky breath, turning his head a little to be heard more clearly, and continued. 

“Noah and I had sex for the first time last night.” he finally got out. Namjoon’s hand jerked slightly, before he continued rubbing, but a dark, pained look twisted his features. 

Hoseok had thankfully taken over questioning as he softly asked, “and?” 

“And today, I went to find him, right?” the elder had continued. “I found him, but he was with some of his friends, and when I went to talk to him, they knew what happened and started calling me a slut… Noah sneered at me and- and-” but he couldn’t finish. 

Pitch black clouds stormed over Namjoon’s face, worrying his friends around him. Slowly they cleared, which only worried them even more. There was never any good in pissing off a powerful Ravenclaw. No matter what year. He has memorized every spell available to him, so there was no end to his arsenal. 

The group of friends had managed to get Jin to the room of requirement, their usual hang out spot springing to existence, but this time with a plusher couch and more pillows and blankets. 

Namjoon had made sure Jin was comfortable and asleep before turning on his heel and stomping out into the corridor. Hoseok had tried to follow, concerned for his friend, but with an icy glare from the younger he stopped, letting him go. 

A week passed and Namjoon refused to tell any of them what had happened. Noah and his friends had disappeared from the halls, and it gave his friends a lot to worry about. Did Namjoon kill them and hide their bodies in the dark forest, or something? 

Finally, about two weeks later, he told them. 

“Namjoon, seriously, what did you do?” Jin exclaimed, sitting beside him on the couch with a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand. “I haven’t seen them in weeks.” 

“I wrote their parents.” he says calmly, taking a sip of butterbeer. “You, what?” Jin gasps.

“I sent an owl to each of their mums, explaining what happened and waited. A few days after it happened, I was in the Great Hall during mail delivery. I watched as an owl flew to them, waiting. 

“Noah opened his first, and the entire hall was deadly silent as the roar of his mother rang through the room. Then another. Then another. After a few minutes, there were four howlers screaming in the Great Hall. Noah had looked up at me, face white, and I just grinned at him, raising my glass in a toast.” 

Three pairs of eyes were staring at him, wide and shocked. Namjoon lifted his glass to his lips and continued. “Later that day, they tried to ambush me. I don’t know if any of you have seen me in a duel, but I can hold my own well enough. Well, I won’t lie, it was a little difficult with four wands firing shit at me, but I got them all good. 

“They’ve been sitting in the hospital wing for a while, now. Noah got shot with something weird, I think it was something I shot mixed with something a friend shot. I think it hit my protego shield and bounced back. McGonagall had gotten onto me pretty bad, and I lost about twenty points, but it was worth it. Even she looked a teeny bit proud.” 

Hoseok got up slowly, walking to him, and said slowly, “I will never, ever, get on your bad side.”

Back in the present, the unpleasant memories swim in Jin’s mind and he feels tears well in his eyes. “I remember. It was around then when you made everyone equally scared and respectful of you. Also, it was when I realized how in love with you I was.” 

Namjoon’s head turns to look at him, very nearly cricking. “What?” he gasps. Jin smiles at him through the tears, nodding. “Yes, Joonie. I’ve been in love with you since last year. I didn’t know you felt the same until Hoseok yelled at me just now.” 

“He yelled at you?” Namjoon says incredulously. Jin chuckles and says, “yeah, he laid into me pretty good. I deserved it, though. I’ve been an idiot. Especially today. I know you would never do that to me. It was unfair to think that of you, when I’ve known you for so long.” 

Namjoon raises a hand and wipes a stray tear delicately from the elder’s face, eyes warm and soft as he stares into Jin’s eyes. “I know exactly why you said it, and it’s okay. It hurt, but I knew why you said it. I can’t be angry with you for it, not really. I could never be angry with you.” 

Jin sighs softly before leaning into Namjoon’s hand, letting his eyes fall shut and reveling in the warmth of Namjoon. He hears a rustle of cloth and then feels a hand on his other cheek, as well. He opens his eyes slightly, looking at Namjoon with all the love he can muster, letting it pool together and shine through his irises. 

Slowly, keeping a watchful eye on Jin’s face, Namjoon leans forward inch by inch. Jin feels warm breath brush over his skin delicately, and he pushes forward the last hairs length.

Warmth spreads throughout his body as he kisses Namjoon, love encompassing his entire being as he scoots forward and wraps his arms around Namjoon’s neck. 

Namjoon wraps his arms tight around Jin’s waist, bringing him as close as possible. Jin moves to sit on Namjoon’s lap, causing the boy to fall back in surprise. They giggle as Namjoon settles more comfortably on the ground before Jin leans down and re-captures Namjoon’s lips. 

Namjoon’s hands snake up to push through Jin’s cloak, sliding to the hem of his shirt and settling on warm, smooth skin. A shuddering gasp blows into Namjoon’s mouth and the younger smirks. 

Jin, in retaliation, shifts to run his own hand up Namjoon’s shirt, but the shift causes their erections to rub together, pulling a hiss from each of them. Namjoon looks up, pupils dark and wide, drinking in Jin’s pleasure filled face. 

Their breathing echoes staccato punches into the air and Namjoon runs his hands up and down Jin’s sides soothingly. “We have all the time in the world, yeah? I want to sit out here a bit longer and drink in the stars with you.” 

It’s his way of letting Jin choose a way out, and the elder appreciates the gesture. One day, very soon, he will take Namjoon, all of Namjoon, but he wants to do it somewhere where they won’t have grass up their asses. 

Jin grins down at Namjoon, eyes shining before he leans down to leave a sweet peck on Namjoon’s lips. “Okay, but I want you to tell me all you know about what lives in this lake.” 

Namjoon chuckles as he sits up, pulling Jin to lean against his chest and winds their fingers together. “Well that could take forever.” 

“We have forever.” Jin answers simply. Namjoon’s heart gives a pleasant _thump_ and he grins, leaning his head to lay on Jin’s as he whispers back, “we sure do.” 

And they do. They really do.

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!  
> Kudos and comments make my fair heart sing.  
> Visit my Visit my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sharkgirl0116) if you wanna! ^u^


End file.
